My Pink Haired Remedy
by Vash-De-La-Trinkettes
Summary: Uchiha Mikoto gave birth to the most sickly child ever to survive birth. He also suffers from Spoiled-brat Syndrome, the cure you ask? LOVE - LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. My Baby

**Hi there … well here is a little story that came to me in a history lesson, guess that explains the Victorian type theme**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Like every other story on this site, the disclaimer applies

* * *

**

**KEY**

"_Thought"_

Real life

* * *

My name is Rin Haruno, I am a maid to the most rich and powerful woman in Konoha, her name? Mikoto Uchiha. This is the story of how my daughter was, and still is, the remedy to Spoiled-brat Syndrome …

Today is the day, the day the second heir to the Uchiha fortune is due to be born. As Mikoto's personal maid, I am expected to deliver the baby but there are two reasons for me not doing the deed. The baby is one of the most poorly little things I've ever seen.

Looking at the scan of the baby, you could already see how small and bony he was, and how he never moved. This fact scared a lot of us at the time; he had a heart-beat so we all scared ourselves in to thinking he was going to be born paralyzed, but the child has a condition that none of the doctors had ever seen before (A/N: Remember that this is supposed to be set a long time ago, but with a modern twist). He simply got tired too easily, and had a heart-beat ranging from to slow to too fast.

The second reason is that I'm pregnant myself. My mistress was announced pregnant before me, and when I found out I was too, I terrified myself into thinking that my baby was going to be sickly as well, but to my relief my baby, _"Girl may I add"_ was bonny and healthy. PHEW! A big worry down.

So when my mistress (A/N: If you haven't realised Mikoto is her mistress) goes into labour, the doctors will be there and I will sit with her, holding her hand and wiping her fore-head free of sweat.

Easy! … Or so we thought.

* * *

Heavy pants and nervous squeems filled thee room as we all waited in anticipation for the doctors to start.

Mikoto took hold of my hand, rather tightly, as Doctor Tsunade readied her self for the procedure about to start.

"Alright, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can" instructed Tsunade "Okay one … two … three push!"

"Arrggghh!" screamed Mikoto as red spread across her face in the amount of pressure she was putting into the baby being delivered safely.

This routine was repeated many times before the baby was finally out.

The room was quiet.

There were six people in the room, including the baby, but only five heart-beats were heard.

No screams of a new-born were heard either.

Silence.

We were wrong, the baby was going to be a still-born. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to notice my mistress clawing and screaming about, desperately trying to jump out of her bed and run to her baby, some how help.

She could do nothing; I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of grief she was going through right now. I held her down as she violently tried to shake me off her, but I succeeded.

She calmed down as I held her close as she sobbed and cried depressing things about it being her who was dead instead. That would change nothing, no matter how much she prayed it was the case. Nothing could be done.

The doctors were working over the baby, trying to resuscitate the poor little thing, dead before even getting a breath of air.

One by one they stepped out, one by one deciding they could do no more for the boy, one by one deciding his fate.

I couldn't believe they could do such a thing, _a baby they were going to let die!_ Anger boiled up inside me, but to my relief, one of the doctors stepped back in and tried again.

"One last time little lamb" she whispered

She intertwined her fingers and hovered them above the child's chest.

As the thud of her hands against the baby's naked chest, "Waaaaaaa!" swirled violently around the room, along with the emotions we were all feeling now.

Relief.

Mikoto cried again, but this time they were tears of joy.

She took the doctor who had saved the boy's life into a head-lock of a hug and thanked her as many times were possible before her attention was immediately turned back to the bundle of cloth being gently placed in her hands.

"Sasuke, my little one, Sasuke" she sighed as the baby calmed down as his mother fed him.

Everyone looked away as she had her moment with her survivor of a son. Sadly it could not last long as the baby had to be checked he could still survive.

My mistress watched as many tubes were stuck into her son, with a look of deep pride in her eyes.

"He's a tough one," remarked one of the doctors proudly rubbing Sasuke's already azure coloured head.

"No" Mikoto whispered "He's stubborn"

* * *

**Well that's chapter one of My Pink Haired Remedy. PLEASE REVIEW **

**PEACE-OUT **

**MO-FO's**

**xxx**


	2. Living Up To The Name

**Hi there. Me here … well here's chapter 2 of My Pink-Haired Remedy.**

**Thank-you for the 4 reviews. They make me write faster and I think even the quality goes up. YEY! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: Need anymore be said?

* * *

**

**Key**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

**RiN's PoiNT oF VeiW**

Who would have thought? The cutest child anyone had ever seen could have such a attitude problem! And he's only 2!

Itachi, his brother, was practically a prodigy. He is smart, polite and … well anything nice you can think off. But Sasuke is practically the opposite. The only word I can think of to describe him is complete and utter BRAT.

Of course I would never say this to my mistress, or Sasuke because he would tell _Mother dearest_ and I would be in deep shit. Another thing I cant stand, TOTAL MAMA'S-BOY

Itachi seemed to be able to control Sasuke to a certain extent. Sasuke idolised him so whatever Itachi says goes for him, but Sasuke seems to have a talent of twisting everybody words.

If I was given the chance I would hit the little **BEEP **numerous amount of times, and I'm not one for violence. I need this job because, if you remember, I have a child to. Her name is Haruno Sakura, and she beautiful.

She has pink hair, _believe it or not,_ but no-one knows where it comes from. I have black hair and her father (A/N: Sorry guys but Sakura's father is dead and his name is *drum-roll*) Kakashi had silver hair even though he was quite young. _Maybe his family has genes of weird coloured hair? _Who knows?

With hair like that I wont have her any where near that little shit ,_Sasuke if you haven't noticed I hate him,_ so I had to fake a fight with him.

It was risky because Mikoto might have thrown me out but she is quite fond of me so, as planned, she transferred me to the other side of the house *_cough—MANSION—cough*_.

Anyways Sasuke is about to get worse because Itachi is now 5 (A/N: I don't know the age difference between them two so I guessed, and I want Sasuke to be young) so he is being sent to boarding school.

NOOOOOOOO….

* * *

"Alright 'tachi, be a good boy like you always are"

This was it, saying good-bye to the only salvation we had.

"I will Oka-san, I love you and Oto-san, oh and Sasuke!" he beamed.

He really was a sweet boy, no matter what Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, did to him, he would forgive them and move on.

"I love you to, so does Sasuke, he wanted to come out side and say good-bye to you, but you know why he can't, don't you 'tachi? You understand."

"Hai!" he smiled "Oh I have to go now Sayounara Oka-san!" and with that he ran down the path.

_No Itachi! Come back, let them take your bastard of a brother instead? PLEASE come back! – _that was what everyone wanted to call to him, you could tell by the silent tears all the servants let run down their face.

Mikoto took out her handkerchief, wiped her eyes then waved it in the air.

He stopped turned around and came sprinting back.

_Yes Itachi, that's right, be our salvation and let your little crap-head brother go instead!_

He ran straight in to me, nearly knocking me down.

"Sayounara Nanny, I love you" He then kissed my check and sprinted of again.

It was true, I loved him too. I was his nanny when he was born, and I guess I felt bad watching him be pushed aside for his baby brother, he didn't put up a fight either, he didn't bare a grudge.

It made me cry, watching him sitting by that piano on his own.

* * *

***~#= RanDom FlaSh-bACk =**#~*

_There he was on his own._

_He was like that a lot of the time now, all by his own. He was neglected by his mother as she always had to be fussing over his baby brother. Only ever popping in to say a quick hello when Sasuke decided to be quiet or recover from a temper-tantrum, then she would rush of to see to 'important businesses._

_It was always that excuse, the same one every time._

_We never really see his father, only ever a few months before a baby is dew (Wink, wink – nudge, nudge; P). The only times we have seen him, he never pays any attention to his sons, only when he telling Itachi how 'fucking stupid' he is and how to be 'less of a dumb-ass'._

_We all know this is bull-shit because Itachi is quite a clever young boy._

_The only time Fugaku pays attention to Mikoto is when he needs another son, or when he needs someone to beat the crap out of because work is frustrating him._

_When he found out about Sasuke's condition, Mikoto had two black eyes, swollen lips and a tooth missing at the back._

"_Nanny why are you crying" _

_I looked at Itachi, how could someone so sweet be son to such a faggot of a man? I looked at how concerned he was about me._

"_Hm? …. Oh sorry Itachi, I didn't realise I was" I smiled_

"_That's okay, we all need to cry sometimes, I do it all the time" He then looked down quickly as if he had said too much._

_I didn't question it because his father was home and it probably had something to do with him._

"_Would you like to hear some music Nanny, I made it up on my own!"_

"_Of course, you're pretty good on the piano now aren't you?"_

_He sat down at the piano, I smiled at how he put phone books on the stool so he could reach the keys._

"_I wish Oto-san would think the same" he whispered sadly_

_I felt the anger boil up inside me again, I couldn't control it anymore so I grabbed him by the shoulders so he would face me._

"_Don't you dare listen to that man, you are a clever and talented boy, don't you listen!"_

_His eyes watered up and he smiled at me as if I had given him the world._

"_Thank-you Nanny, I love you so much" he kissed my cheek and turned to the piano._

_We both sat in quiet as we let the symphony the young boy composed fill our ears,_

_And hearts._

***~#= eNd RanDom FlaSh-baCk =#~*

* * *

**

The best thing Mikoto did was kick that man out, but it was such a depressing time I try not to think about it.

We all turned back to the house _*cough – MANSION – cough*_ , Mikoto went in first as she could hear Sasuke wailing.

We all sighed

"Looks like the torture has started already …" groaned a random servant.

* * *

We entered through the servant entrance, picked up our buckets and various utensils to finish our chores with.

I was walking back to the house the servants stay the night in, when I heard Sasuke crying.

It wasn't wailing or complaining, He was upset about something. _How odd? The emotionless Sasuke being hurt?_

"ITACHI!" he screamed as faltered his crying with a cough "I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOOD-BYE!" he let out a big cry again then entered one of his famous coughing fits.

For once I felt sorry for the boy; he really did love his brother.

_Maybe it's because he's the only one who pays attention, his mother is too clingy and we servants don't give a damn. Great! Now I feel bad_

My turmoil was soon put to an end as I saw my rose headed daughter come springing to me

"Oka-san! Come on its bed-time"

She took my hand and led me to our dorm.

_I think Sasuke has a severe case of Spoiled-brat Syndrome, how he lived up to his name (Stubborn). Hmm.. what would be the cure I wonder._

I watched Sakura finish brushing her teeth as she bounded into her bed.

_Someone sweet, someone like my daughter, someone like Sakura.

* * *

_

**Okay I got complaints about the length of the first chapter, but don't worry they will get longer ;3**

**Ha I found a song that got me writing the depressing time with Itachi, but kept me happy while doing it. It's a really great song**

**SEARCH – Dj Carlee Dizzy Around The World, into you tube.**

**Another thing to watch when bored is ITACHI'S LIFE IN 5 MINUTES, it cracked me up**

**ANYWAYS PLZ REVIEW **

**Coz I need them *collapses on the floor*, oh and virtual-cookies are greatly accepted :D**

**PEACE-OUT**

**MO-FO's **

**XXX**


	3. Abundance

**Hi there. Me here … well here's chapter 3 of My Pink-Haired Remedy.**

**WOW. 10 fu**ing reviews! THANK-YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL! ;D**

**Well enough chit-chat, on with the story**

**Look okay, I really wished I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't D:

* * *

**

**Key**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

sAcKUra'S POinT oF VEiW

Hi my name is Haruno Sakura, and I am 11 years old! I live with my mother in a big house belonging to a family that goes by the name Uchiha? I think.

I don't really know a lot about the family, only their name.

My mum says that when I get older, the first thing I should do is get far away from this house, get a good job and forget all about it.

I wonder why?

* * *

It was a normal day, my mum was doing her normal chores as she moaned about her life.

Over the last couple of days she's been acting really weird, well not weird exactly, but different?

She keeps telling me to stay away from the west wing of the mansion, I've never been there because we work on the east wing, so we have no business over there. When she acts like that it makes me curious so I just can't help but have a look.

And that's my plan exactly!

I know today that she has to change Mikoto's _I think that's her name _bed sheets so while she's busy doing that, I'll just sneak over there.

I sniggered as I polished the vase that I've polishing for the last hour.

"What's so funny Sakura?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing mum!" I was about to continue when I was rudely interrupted.

"You should not be talking!" screamed a elderly looking lady "This house is madness, I am leaving! First that little boy, he can't be tamed! Now the servants are talking on the job, I hate it here!" then she stomped off.

On the way down the hall-way she bumped into that lady Mikoto.

"You miss! You have a wild duck-butt-headed son (A/N: any guesses) and I can't take anymore of his attitude, I demand my pay!"

The Mikoto lady took out her purse and wrote on some paper, before ripping it out of a rectangle-shaped book.

The elderly lady snatched the paper and then stomped off again._ She wasn't light either._

"Oh Rin, what am I to do? He seems to get rid of them every month" Mikoto sighed.

My mum walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry mistress; I am sure you will find someone"

When she said that she stood in front of me, almost protecting me?

_I didn't know another little boy lived here. Why didn't mum tell me! Oh well I'll ask about him and I'm sure we can be friends!_

As soon as Mikoto left I bombarded my mum with questions.

"Oka-san, does another little boy live here too?"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Some of the other maids giving me a quizzical look while others looked away as if an argument was about to start.

"No, no other children live here" she replied straight away.

"Then who …" then I was yet again cut off, but this time it was my mother.

"Sakura no other children live her okay? And that's final"

She focused on the vase she was polishing, giving the message that, that was the end of it.

_I guess I just miss-heard, or maybe …?

* * *

_

The time was now! My mum was just about to enter the room when she decided to spoil my plans.

"Sakura, come here and help me with the sheets"

I pouted but complied, she is my mother after all.

"Hey Rin, why don't you give Sakura a break and I'll help"

I turned around to the mystery voice, it was a strange man. He had orange hair and was a enormous size, bigger then anyone I had ever seen.

I gave my mum the puppy-dog eyes, she sighed.

"Alright Juugo come here and hold this"

I gave the man a thankful look, he just winked whilst slipping something in to my hand.

"Sakura, don't just stand there, help or find something else to do"

I ran out the room as fast as I could. When I got out side the room, I ran down the hallway, round the corner before leaning against the wall and sliding down until my bottom reached the floor.

I looked into my hands at the mystery item from Juugo.

It was a plastic card? It had his picture and name on it.

_He really is a strange man._ I didn't think about him for long because I didn't want to waste my exploring time around the west wing.

* * *

I came to my first obstacle.

There were large wooden doors with stained glass windows framing it. It had a golden plaque above it labelled:

**WEST WING**

I took hold of the golden handle and gave it a tug. It didn't budge.

_Great!_ I mentally moaned sarcastically

I traced my hand around the gigantic doors before finding a little slit. Upon further inspection, it looked like you had to put something in there, but what?

_INNER-Duh! The card_

_Oh right, shut-up!_

I took the shiny card out of my pocket and slid it in the door-slit-thing. It made a funny beeping noise, I covered my ears thinking that maybe it would arise attention. Thankfully it didn't.

I took the card back out giving the handles another tug, it opened.

_YEY!_

The carpet here was a deep shade of red, but everywhere else it was a cream colour. _Odd?_ I tiptoed along the fine carpet.

I also noticed it was a better quality here too. There were three doors along the wide passage way. _It was wider here as well?_

So far they west wing had just been different. I looked at the three doors. The first door had:

**RESORCES**

Engraved in it, I took a peep inside.

It was just buckets and cleaning bottles scattered everywhere. There was all this disinfectant everywhere, along with oxygen bottles and drips. _Woah it really is weird in the west wing._

Finding nothing of interest in there, I faced the other side of the hall, there was the second door.

It also had something engraved on it, I had to have a closer look.

**-MASTER ITACHI-**

_Itachi? Who's he?_

I creaked the door open just a tadge. It was a massive room with a large glass window at the back, it had a window seat there covered with books, scribbled in colouring books, new crayons and dictionaries.

There was also a black grand-piano there to. I had always loved looking at the piano downstairs but his one was even bigger!

I couldn't resist so I snuck in to get a quick better look.

I approached the piano looking at all the ivory and black keys. I ran my finger along the smooth edge of one of the keys putting no pressure on it.

I moved my finger to another one when I jumped to the sound of someone coughing.

I ran out of the room listening hard to where it had come from.

It was the last room, as I ran toward it as quietly as I could, I could see there was also an engraving on this one to.

**-MASTER SASUKE-**

So there was a little boy in this house. In fact there were two! Why had my mum kept them a secret.

Judging by the state of the room I had been in, they were quite friendly people.

I thought that until I heard the person in the third room.

I knocked on the door once, but there was no reply.

"Hello? Are you alright in there?" I called in.

"I thought *_cough*_ you had left *_cough cough* _you old bag!" the voice screeched.

I ignored what he said, I knew he was talking about that old woman, and she was a old bag.

I slid the door open gently.

There was a raven haired boy laying on a thick mattress in a carved wooden frame, even grander then the one in the other room. His hair was the same colour as Hinata's, she was the girl who came every morning to deliver the milk, she was nice enough but too quiet for my liking. He was white with deep circles running around the bottom of his eyes. He looked around my age but a lot unhealthier.

His face was sallow, his mouth curved downwards in a permanent frown while his eyes held great loneliness and sadness.

This was of course a millisecond inspection. When I first came in he gasped then went into a coughing fit.

I ran to his bedside while he coughed up God-knows-what.

What scared me the most is when he suddenly stopped while his lips and face turned purple. I'm not stupid so I knew he was chocking.

I just didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to mind

_FIND MUM!_

I ran out of the room with all my speed and ran down all the sharp turning passages, always banging into the walls when they were to sharp of a turn.

I was so relieved when I found my mum and that Juugo man fluffing up pillows.

"Sakura what's wrong? You're all red in the face and breathless"

She tried to sit me down on the bed but I refused.

"West wing *_gasp_* Boy *_gasp_* choking" I poorly attempted to get the message across, as I pointed to the direction of the west wing.

"Oh MY!" My mum and Juugo ran to the west wing, thankfully my mum getting there first so she didn't find out about me and Juugo's card.

Juugo ran to the resources room while my mum went to Sasuke's room.

_I guess that's his name, it is on his door?_

Juugo came out with a bottle of oxygen, a drip and a surgical knife, he had a panicked look on his face as he threw himself into Sasuke's room.

I slipped in the door to get a better look, I was a curious person and I guess I want to make sure the boy's alright.

Sasuke was thrashing about as many maids tried to keep him steady.

"We're going to have to make a slit" shouted someone.

After hearing this Sasuke moved around faster and more ferociously.

My mum took the knife from Juugo and tried to place the knife on his throat in the right place, I know what she's trying to do!

_INNER-Yeah! If someone cant breathe and you don't know what's blocking the air-way you make a small slit in the throat._

_But if it isn't in the right place, it can be fatal._ I thought sadly.

By the way things were going, he wasn't going to survive.

I couldn't stand it anymore, it was too depressing. I couldn't run away and loose hope on the boy. _The right thing to do is help!_

I straightened up my back, broadened my shoulders and yet again went to the boy's bedside

As I passed, the maids were giving me confused looks, but I ignored them.

I sat next to his head and placed it on my lap as I crossed my legs underneath him. _He' so light._ I stroked his sweaty hair and cooed him calm.

I took out my cloth and wiped his brow free of sweat as he slowly calmed down as I sang him into comfort.

My mum took advantage of the moment, came nearer the boy, knife in hand and created a small cut in his throat.

As the blood seeped through, the colour, or lack of thereof, slowly returned to his face, as he closed his eyes and drifted off too sleep.

I took my cloth again and wrapped it around his throat, then laid his head gently back on the pillow.

Everyone stared at me in … awe?

It was to confusing to read what they were trying to get across from their facial expressions.

Thankfully Juugo moved, he placed one hand on my shoulder, then whispered"You did good kid, but before we get in trouble can I have my card back?"

I chuckled a bit and slipped it into his hands before exiting the room with him, I honestly didn't like the attention I was getting.

Soon everyone followed. The maids went back to their works as my mum stared at me in a your-so-gona-get-a-scolding manner.

"Sakura, you weren't supposed to go near the west wing were you now?"

"No Oka-san, but you lied to me too" I whispered with my head held low. "And I didn't go near it either" I tried to cover up.

"Oh! So how did you know about the boy in trouble?"

_CRAP! Hadn't thought of this!_

_INNER-Make something up quick!_

"Um. Well. I was outside looking at all the flowers when my ball rolled away from me and I heard coughing, I followed the noise and ended up here"

_INNER-Way to go girl!_

"But you still lied to me Oka-san, you said there were no other children here but me"

"Sakura I tell you things because I love you, now go fetch your ball from the garden before I decide to tell you off"

And she walked away through the large oak doors.

I ran outside, because honestly I had left it out there since … I cant remember.

_I hope none of those foxes have pooed on it_

I picked up my ball when I thought about my made-up story. Could you even see the boy's window from the garden?

I walked toward where I imagined the west-wing would be, and you could thankfully.

I was about to walk away when I noticed someone shut the window to the room after dropping something from it.

The strange thing was that it wasn't the boys hand, but a woman's hand with black nail polish on.

I let my curious side get the better of me I as I wondered over to the mysterious item.

It was another one of those cards, but it was blank.

No name and no picture

I turned it over and noticed it had:

**VALID**

Written on it in big red letters.

I didn't know who had dropped it, or if it was intended for me, but none the less I dropped it in my pocket before walking back to my dorm I shared with my mother. In all honesty she had lied to me today so tomorrow I will get some information about this Sasuke boy.

* * *

**See I told you the chapters would get longer ;3**

**Please take a look at my new story Fallen Between The Gaps, I think it will be longer then this one, and I quite like the idea of the story line :D**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**PEACE-OUT**

**MO-FO'S**

**XXX**


	4. The Boy Up In That Room

**Hi there! Me here … Okay if you know, I have a new story out and I'm really pleased with the story line and out-come so I beg of you,**

**- PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT FALLEN BETWEEN THE GAPS -**

**Thank-you! On with the story ;D**

**You know the drill people, Naruto aint mine ;P

* * *

**

**Key**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

***~#= rIN's pOinT oF vIEw =#~***

This is bad, this is very bad indeed!

Sasuke and Sakura can't get to know each other. I'm right thinking that the ultimate cure to Sasuke's SBS is Sakura, but I can't let her happy aura be beaten down and abused by his un-happy demeanour.

I will have to put a stop to it, I must avoid it at all costs, after all, I only do these things because I love her.

The boy is so much like his dad, not that I think he could ever hurt anyone, I mean he's harmless, but Fugaku did a lot of horrible things to Mikoto.

I know that this boy, if given the chance, will pull a conceive-and-leave on Sakura.

I can't let it happen.

I stomped into my bed angrily, _Why must everything go tits-up when Sasuke and Sakura start to develop feelings for the other sex._

No not sex, gender that's what I meant.

_Ha! Imagine Sasuke having sex, he'd probably die half way through._

After letting thoughts of Sasuke being killed by sex go through my head, I finally looked at the after-math.

_Imagine if Mikoto lost Sasuke …_

She would probably pull some stunt like suicide. I looked back on my thoughts, only to realise that I had been imagining Sakura under Sasuke while he died.

_How much therapy do I need, I imagine my own daughter having sex with some stuck up bastard! YUCK!_

Just then Sakura came in. She placed her ball down in her toy-box and went to brush her teeth or something.

I looked at the ball, her toy-box was completely empty. She had a ball, one crayon and a book that she had read a million times over.

_I guess I have to think what would be best for her, maybe Sasuke could change and then she could have money and toys and all types of things, but what if she wasn't happy with him?_

Sakura came back and stumbled into her bed. I watched as her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

_Think about it. They're still only young so you have plenty of time to sort out the problem.

* * *

_

I took out my clothes and Sakura's placing hers one the chair.

_The only freaking chair we own, if she married Sasuke …_

Sakura abruptly woke up; she stared at me with sleepy eyes before her eyes focussing on her clothes.

She jumped out of bed and flung her self at the chair picking up her apron and holding it tightly against her chest.

"Sakura, what's in the apron?"

"Oh nothing, um I've got to go and get the milk from Hinata now by!" she rushed.

She threw her clothes on and ran out towards the servant entrance of the house.

_Sakura you're a terrible liar, I've got it, if she makes friends with Hinata before she can get too close to Sasuke, then she'll forget about him and it will be end of story!

* * *

_

I found Sakura putting her hands in her front apron pocket.

I kept quiet and watched her. She took out a security card, but before I thought she could have stolen it I noticed it was blank.

She tip-toed over to the west wing and placed the card in the scanner. It didn't open.

With a dejected look on her face she placed the card back in her pocket and walked away again.

I came out from my hiding spot and watched, almost amused, as shock crossed her face.

"So Sakura, where'd you get that card?"

"Um. Well, I went to get my ball last night and found it on the floor, someone had dropped it out of that boy's bed-room window, so I thought it was his so I was going back to give it to him" she lied about the last part smoothly.

_Sasuke couldn't have dropped it last night because he was out like a log because of the blood-loss. Mikoto!_

"Sakura give it to me now and I will forget about it"

She dropped the item in my hand.

"Go help Gardener Gaara; I'm sure he'd love to see you"

"Oka-san, Gaara doesn't like it when you call him that and we all know he's just a sour-puss because he doesn't like anything" she explained.

"Now please young lady"

She sighed and padded away down the stairs,

"Oh Oka-san! Do we have any jobs together today?"

"Yes, why?" I saw she had something up her sleeve.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you! Bye now!" and she scampered off.

* * *

It was my turn to go see the brat and sew him up so I placed my card in the door and let myself in.

I didn't bother knocking, because if I did he would just say something along the lines of '_Get fucked!'_

I turned the golden handle and saw him laying there, glaring at me.

I just remembered that he couldn't talk because of the slit._ HAHA! Ass-hole!_

I sat on his bedside, took hold of his face and turned it so it was looking straight up. It was scary touching him; he was almost alien looking being so frail. What if I snapped him?

"Stay still now or you'll get a nasty cut and probably die" I warned, without any emotion to scare him.

I thread the needle and watched smirking as he looked panicked by just seeing the offending item.

I placed it on his throat so he could feel the cold sharp metal. I placed a small amount of pressure as it pierced his skin ever so slightly.

I frightened myself when he fainted, I thought I had actually killed him, but he still had an overactive heart beat.

He did look kind of sweet when he slept, peaceful.

A small smile graced his mouth as he giggled then sighed. Well I thought it was cute until I heard what he had actually said.

"…pink…"

_Pink. PINK! Sakura has pink hair, oh no you don't you hormone crazed fucker!

* * *

_

It was nearly the end of the day, _FINALLY!_ I had one last job to do, clean the kitchen floor, but I had Sakura to keep me company.

She always managed to cheer me up.

"Oka-san! I'm here and not late see that" she said animatedly pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Sakura, clam down and help me, get that bucket over there"

She ran to the bucket, which was weird. _She hates cleaning, that's why she's always late, she normally drags her feet over here, wait running on a wet floor!_

"Sakura! Slow down!"

But it was too late she had slipped over and was now lying on her back holding her head. She sniffled, wiped her eyes and sat down next to me.

_She's always like that, Ever since Fugaku told her she was weak.

* * *

_

***~#= rAndoM fLASh BacK =#~***

"_Sakura, please slow down, imagine if the master caught you!" I whispered harshly._

_But it was too late, Fugaku walked around the corner and spotted Sakura zipping about. My breath caught as he marched over to her._

_He harshly grabbed hold of her pink locks. I felt as if someone had landed a punch on my stomach._

_Back then her hair was always long and flowing in a baby pink ribbon._

"_What do you think you're doing" he asked sickly-sweet._

_She whimpered, but kept her moth shut, like she was made to._

_He gave another harsh yank on her hair, I was about to bound at him but a small hand caught me. I spun around to see Itachi._

"_Nanny, don't. He'll just hurt you too" he whispered as he sat me down._

_I almost whimpered as well when he tip-toed over to his father._

"_Oto-san, please let her go" he pleaded._

"_Get lost you little bastard, you were just an accident weren't you, now beat it!"_

_Not even any emotion came across his face._

"_Oto-san, I wont let you, please forgive me, you too Sakura-san" he whispered before he took one of the heir-looms out of a glass cupboard._

_It was a kunai, it was almost in slow motion as it ripped through her locks, and she fell to the ground._

_Itachi put the kunai back where it was supposed to be and turned to face his father._

_Fugaku gasped, but then planted his hand on Itachi's head and swung him across the hall before leaving._

_On his way out though, he still wasn't satisfied with the damage he had done._

"_Both of you are weak, Itachi letting feelings get you hurt, and you little peasant for letting someone else get hurt for you" he spat._

_Itachi crawled over to Sakura with a pair of scissors; he cut her hair so it was event as he sung her a song to calm her._

_When he had finished, I had recovered from my shock and crawled over to them. Itachi had a black eye while Sakura just had shorter hair._

_Sakura bounded in to my arms while Itachi sat there smiling at us._

"_I hope you forgive me Sakura-san" he said as he still looked cheerful._

_Sakura giggled as I opened my other arm so he could find comfort to, we sat in the corner ignoring the work that would have to be done soon enough._

***~#= eND RanDom FlasH-BaCK =#~*

* * *

**

"Sakura are you alright?" I asked softly

"Oka-san, will you tell me something?"

"Alright hen" I answered; I couldn't deny her anything at the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me about the boys that live here?" she questioned.

_Boy'__S'__, she must not remember Itachi …_

"Don't you remember Itachi-san? He cut your hair"

She still looked confused.

"Vaguely, but I remember he always had to be in a room and then he disappeared" she said with a large amount of confusion in her tone.

_I guess he was always studying; his father finally did get to him …_

"But still Oka-san" she continued "Why didn't you tell me about the boy up in that room?"

A argument was about to start when the staff phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"_OH hey Rin, you're on floor duty aren't you?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Good! Sasuke's missed the bucket again, good-luck!"_

And they quickly hung up. _Grrr… could today get any worse!_

"Oka-san I could do it if you like" she suggested.

_I guess it could … *sigh*_

"Definitely not" I deadpanned.

"Why not!" she demanded.

_Okay Rin, consider your options._

_1-Say she miss-heard. Na, wouldn't work, she's very stubborn_

_2-Just tell her no. I could but that would ignite her curiosity and she would find a way without me knowing, bad idea._

_So I guess it's number 3._

_3-Just let her go, but make sure she becomes friends with Hinata so she will forget about him, yep go with this one!_

"Alright here you go, but this is sick on the floor, so if any goes on your dress, it will smell for the rest of your life" I warned, hoping she wouldn't want to do it anymore.

But I was wrong …

"Yey!" she squealed and ran of with a bucket and cloth in hand.

I was more then surprised to see her back after five seconds.

"Oka-san, I need your security card"

_Damn, last option failed *sigh*_

"Here you go" she bounded off again.

* * *

"Mistress, I would please like to speak with you" I asked while shyly peaking around the door.

"Oh Rin! Yes come in, come in" she said waving her hand.

I sat down in the large comfy leather chair.

_INNER-How many chairs if Sakura married him?_

_SHUT-UP WITH THE CHAIRS_

"What would you like to speak with me about then?"

"Well Sakura and …" I was cut of mid-sentence.

"Oh yes and Sasuke, isn't my plan wonderful!" She squealed.

_So it was Mikoto with the security card, sneaky woman._

"Well yes, and kind off. You see I would like to return this" I said as I slid the blank card along the large oak desk.

"Why would you want to do that? Then Sakura wouldn't be able to see Sasuke and help him get better" she said with a snide smirk on her face.

"What did you think my plan was?" she said with a not-so-completely innocent look plaster along her face.

I was fuming.

_This woman is so annoyingly clever with brooding and planning!_

_INNER-Guess it runs in the family._

"Oh you thought I was, I was going to make them fall in love, what a splendid idea Rin, thank-you for your co-operation."

She grabbed the card and stood behind me while putting her hands on my shoulders.

"We cant help fait now can we Rin"

She the swooped out of the room and left me gobsmacked.

_RRR…. Now she's made it look like it was my idea!_ I mentally screamed.

_INNER-Maybe she's right, maybe we cant help fait …

* * *

_

**Well that's chapter 4 of MPHR, I'm going to remind you one more time …**

**- READ FALLEN BETWEEN THE GAPS -**

**Okay I got loads of '**_**added to favourites' **_** e-mail, but what makes me update is reviewing, so with out further ado**

**PLEASE RE-VIEW!**

**PEACE-OUT **

**MO-FO's**

**XXX**


	5. JA NE JUST FOR A WHILE

**B+C=P ~ B+C=P ~ B+C=P ~ B+C=P**

**ATTENTION-DON'T PANIC, I AM GOING TO FINISH MPHR**

**Okay people, first things first, you see those little 'B+C=P' thingies up there, well those are little stick men**

**B - Feet**

**+ - Torso**

**C - Smile/Mouth**

**= - Eyes**

**P - Hat/Cap****Okay now that's sorted on with the important message!**

**Well MPHR is the most popular stories I have ever written, so with the popularity its getting more attention from me, meaning I'm neglecting my other stories. I treat all my stories like children so to see one with so much attention and the others being neglected, I feel bad for them. As result I am going to take a short brake from MPHR, so please could you also take a look at my other stories! Arigatou!**

**LOADSA LOVE**

**ME**

**XXX**

**B+C=P ~ B+C=P ~ B+C=P ~ B+C=P**


	6. Spiffing Up The Frail

**OKAY….I'M BACK! So did you miss me or think 'oh shit, she's back'?**

**On second thoughts, don't answer that…..hee hee ;3**

**So this is the REAL chapter 5, so lets get this party started right now!**

_**I am a Russian spy, **__**and I'm here to steal Naruto from you all…..MUHAHAHA! But … Yeah the disclaimer applies ;3

* * *

**_

**Key**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

***~#= sAKuRA's pOInt Of VIeW =#~***

_YEY! Now I can properly meet with the Sasuke boy, and I bet we'll be best friends! _Sakura mused, she now can finally speak to him and get to know him, meaning she will have friends again!

I reached the west wing door, and smugly slid in mum's security card._ Oooooh yeaaaaah…._

I had to contain myself from sprinting down the hallway, but after around the first three steps, I bounded across the red carpet, but I slowed again to get a quick peak at the big piano.

This time it didn't seem as exciting and interesting. Black spiky hair kept taking over every thought I had, so I gave up trying to be interested and tip-toed over to Sasuke's room.

I don't know why I'm tip-toeing but it's so quiet, _I feel I have to be, and It's so lonely, that I feel like something's going to pop out and eat me! _Sakura shook her head so she wouldn't creep her self out and run out of the house like a maniac.

I took a deep breathe, even though I'm not quite sure why I'm nervous, so I opened the door. I bit my bottom lip and clamped my eyes shut, as if I was expecting him just to shout at me for doing nothing.

When the room was quiet and just filled with quiet snores, I opened one eye to have a look at the room, without the tinting of panic, like the last time I was up here.

He looked so sweet when his asleep, like an innocent child expecting to be blamed for everything that went wrong in the world. He possessed beauty, which could only be admired in a tragic kind of way.

But when I was getting to deep in thought about how pretty he is, I spotted the sick on the floor. It wasn't as bad I expected it to be. It was just liquid so it isn't that hard to clean up. It didn't really smell either; it was if he had just brought up water?

I soaked the sponge in the warm soapy water and scrubbed the soiled carpet, before taking a large cloth and working the water out, leaving the cleaning soap to do its job. While I waited for the soap to take full effect, I looked around the room.

It had painted yellow walls, with teddy bear stickers placed in a random order. Against the far wall was his unbelievably big bed, complete with the sickly pale owner, who occupies it all day and all night._ Doesn't he get really bored?_

There was a white bedside tables on each side, with a lamp. The bottom of the lamp was made out of mirrors and the top had a navy blue shade, and white trim. On both of the tables were a few a few big books that look REALLY boring.

To the right side of the room there was a large ceiling to floor window, with red cushions placed around the floor, and a rocking chair also having red cushions. Next to the rocking chair was a large book case filled with books about adventures and ninjas!_ Lucky boy. I wish I could have books like his!_ He seemed very ungrateful, none of the books were even touched, but I suppose he can't get out of bed to go and get them, can he?

It was now time to get the soap out so I reached for my cloth, not really paying attention, and my hand collided with the metal bucket, letting the sound rumble.

I placed my hands over my ears, hoping that if I couldn't hear it then he couldn't either.

But he did.

His eyes creaked open, when they found focus, they were blazing with annoyance as they searched around the room for the source of the disturbance, then they fell focus one me.

His eyes calmed and he stared at me in …? I couldn't really read the emotion in his eyes. They were very expressive, but somehow I couldn't get past the onyx that kind of melted around his big wide orbs.

I studied this peculiar boy again. His hair was a messy disarray that needed a brush, his fingernails were to long and they needed a trim, and also his teeth seemed to be just a bit pointed? It seems not only his room needs spiffing up. _Also his appearance._

But soon as the thought had been through my head, my eyes landed on his, and the thought disappeared, every thought in my head did. Just his eyes.

But I pulled myself out of the trance and continued to scrub the soap out of the floor. Putting my back to him as I bent over and slaved over his mess.

I heard him behind me, moving about. Probably stretching, but when I heard him curse in annoyance, I guessed he was struggling with something. Quickly getting the last of the soap out I turned to help him.

He was in a tangle with his large warm comfy bed sheets. I leant over him as he struggled some more. He placed his arms on either side of him self and was straining them. I still didn't get what he wanted.

_INNER-Oh! He wants to sit up!_

_Oh yeah, should we help him?_

_INNER-Well if you want to be his friend then maybe we should …duh?_

_Shut-up!_

I hate being insulted by my inner, she thinks she knows everything.

I gently laid my hands on either side if his chest, as I did he relaxed in my hold and I could tell he was staring at me, but I didn't want to capture his glance because of the blush threatening to burn up on my face.

_INNER-Whoa! Are you sure he can't stand up, his chest is rock hard!_

_Oh yeah…weird._

_INNER-No you idiot. Its very very SHMEXY!_

_Shut up. Gosh, you're just as bad as mum when she talks about that guy on the telly._

_INNER-Well excuse me for having hormones!_

_Right! Go to the creepy corner, you're starting to annoy me._

-Then Sakura mentally threw a hammer at her INNER-

I was proud of myself, it took guts to help him after what my inner had just said. I lifted the pillows up so some of them were vertical against the head-board of the bed, the as carefully as I could, laid him back down.

I went to go and pick up my cleaning things, I couldn't get to know him when I just had those thoughts going round my head, but he cursed again.

I span around again, I was strangely worried about him. I didn't know why, and I wasn't proud of it, nor did I really like it. None the less, I still was.

The reason of his cursing was his tuff of blacky bluey hair that kept falling in to his eye sight. When he tried to brush it out of the way, he scratched his face, leaving red marks in its track.

I sat next to him again, and held in the giggles that threatened to leak out of my mouth. He looked soo… funny and cute.

_Oh ho! Wait up. 'cute'?_

_INNER-I'd say SHMEXY!_

_Why did I ask you?_

When he threw his hands down in frustration I let one small giggle jump out. I couldn't help it. He grunted and crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"It's not funny" he weakly grumbled.

He looked so much like a sulking child, with the pouting lip and everything.

"I'm sorry, here let me help!" and I jogged across the room where I'd spotted a hairbrush and some nail clippers and file.

I pushed him forward a bit and sat behind him, so he was practically sitting in between my legs.

_INNER-SHMEXY!_

_Shut-up_

-Sakura mentally threw a brick at her INNER, now her INNER was completely unconscious-

I placed the brush in his bird nest of hair. The tangles ripped and he sat up straight in pain. And boy oh boy was he tall!

I reached my hand up again and pulled as fast as I could, so it would be done and over with.

When I finished he looked pretty exhausted, so as I was going to climb of his bed but he unexpectedly flopped down in my lap. He looked up at me and sighed as he closed his eyes slowly and opened them even slower.

"Okay sleepy head, two more things to do, then you can go back to sleep" I said gently while my hand grew a mind of its own and ran through his now silky locks.

Honestly, I didn't mind.

I took hold of the nail clippers and clipped each one of his flimsy long nails, as I felt him relaxing more and almost snuggling into my lap.

The blush exploded on my face, and there was no restraining it, so I carried on.

I took the file and gently pried open his mouth. His eyes opened in surprise at this, but he stayed calm and let me do what needed to be done.

I put the file on one of his front teeth and filed them down, so he couldn't hurt himself with them.

_Why are his teeth so pointed?_ I pondered while I stared of into space. I then caught the look of a drip, but in each drip was different coloured substance, on every plastic bag was a clear label. I squinted and saw that it read:

CHICKEN SOUP

HALF A BAG PER MEAL

It's his food!

How horrid, it probably doesn't taste very nice at all. It would be all cold and have skin

_YUCK!_

When I had finished with his teeth, he seemed to be wide awake again, and staring intently at the book shelf.

_So he really can't reach his books, how sad. And frustrating!_

I opened my mouth to ask him if he would like me to read to him, but I was rudely interrupted.

"SAKURA! YOU NEED TO CLEAN THE TOILETS!" screamed someone annoying.

I sighed and I thought I saw sadness in his eyes, but I knew I was just imagining it. I really didn't want to miss the opportunity to get to know him, and reading seemed like the perfect thing.

"Well, Sasuke I have to go now, so how about I come back tomorrow and we can read some of those books together?" I offered politely.

He seemed surprised at first, but then a smirk jumped on to his face as he nodded once.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I clambered off his bed and picked up my cleaning utensils "By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura, your reading buddy!" I added at the end.

He smirked again. "Well, I shall see you tomorrow as well miss Sakura"

I blushed. No one has ever called me a 'miss' before. It made me feel important. I gave a final wave before stumbling out of his room and shutting the door behind me. Also to realise something else.

_HOW AM I GOING TO GET HERE TOMORROW WITH NO CARD?_

Just then the mistress came walking down the hallway, she smiled at me and came closer.

"Sakura, come with me to my office, I have something for you" she smiled

"I am sorry Mistress, but I have just been called for my next duty"

"Oh don't worry" she waved her hand dismissively "I'll call it of for you, and get someone else to do it, now come child" and she lead the way to God-knows-where.

* * *

We came to another door with a golden plaque engraving on it.

-MISTRESS MIKOTO UCHIHA-

It was a large room with a desk, a black leather chair behind it and two smaller versions in front of it.

She sat down in the larger one and stared at me as if I was crazy when I stood there uncomfortably.

"Sit" she ordered.

I complied, this woman was very scary so I wouldn't like to be in her bad books.

"Now Sakura, I am going to move you up. I wish for you to be Master Sasuke's personal maid. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress" I answered quickly.

"Good, now here is a security card, don't lose it. If you do please come to me for a new one"

"Yes Mistress" I was definitely not going to loose it, she was way too scary!

She slid a security card with my name and picture on it across the table with a sweet smile.

"You are dismissed for the evening. Get some rest, Sasuke will need your full attention tomorrow."

* * *

As I arrived at my dorm, I spotted my mum standing outside, with a small dark haired girl standing beside her.

_INNER-Oh boy…_

_Okay I'm going to need your help on this one._

_INNER-Got your back_

"Sakura, this is Hinata, you know she delivers the milk. Why don't you play with her for a while?" my mum said while placing a hand on a twitching Hinata's head.

_Okay, stay calm, what do you think Inner?_

_INNER-Tell her that your really tired and would just like to go to bed._

_I'll try…_

"But Oka-san, I'm really tired and would just like my bed right now"

"Nonsense, go on have fun" and she nudged Hinata at me.

Hinata held her arm in front of her face, it had a message on it:

_No offence Sakura, but I don't want to play either._

_I understand you feel the same._

_PLEASE get us out of it; I've got my first date tonight!_

_S.O.S._

_HELP!_

I would never have thought Hinata could be so sneaky, or she would have a boyfriend!

_INNER-It's always the quiet ones you've got to look out for._

_Okay okay…Whats our excuse?_

_INNER-Say it's Mikoto's orders that you go to bed right now!_

_PERFECT, I really love you sometimes!_

"Sorry Oka-san, but Mistress said that I need to get more sleep so good-night!" and I walked smugly past her.

She can't argue with Mistress's orders.

_I love that sneaky woman of a mistress sometimes too!

* * *

_

**Well there you are!**

**PLEASE have a look at THE BLURRED LINE OF INSANITY**

**Its really good so don't worry! ;3**

**Reviews please!**

**PEACE OUT **

**MO-FO's**

**XXX**


	7. Tall And Unadverturous

**Hi there. Me here … Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I got a bit of writers block, but now I got like three pages of ideas for the story!**

**This chapter was a labour of love, I had a skate-boarding accident and well … let's just say I had a broken ankle and hand, so this took forever to write!

* * *

**

**TWILIGHT,**** DEATHNOTE WANT THEIR APPLE BACK!

* * *

**

**Nothing about Naruto is mine. What a thief ;3

* * *

**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

***~#! saKUrA's PoiNT Of VEiW !#~***

Morning finally came. I hadn't really slept at all, Being promoted above my mother was one thing, but then also getting a new best friend! I could tell today was going to be EPIC!

I placed my feet on the cold ground, I shook a bit but kept them in place in order to get used to it. While waiting for them to do so I scanned the room for mum but she was no-where to be seen.

When my feet were now as cold as the floor, I scampered over to the wardrobe and reached to pull out my maid outfit. But when I expected to feel the rough material of it, my hand met with one of those fancy bags people use when they bring their clothes back from the dry-cleaners.

Curiously I pulled it out, surprised to see my name printed on the front in pink. I took hold of the small zip at the top and pulled it down to the bottom. It was a French-maid outfit.

_INNER-Don't those sexy maids wear them?_

_Yeah, why the fuck do I have one?_

I panicked a bit. I took hold of the smooth black material and yanked it out the way. As it fell to the ground, so did a small note:

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Since you are now Sasuke's PERSONAL maid, you are to wear this when it fits. And don't think I wont be checking!_

_I think I should lay down some rules as well seeing as you will be the one to look after my baby._

_1. You must do everything in your power to keep him entertained._

_2. You are to do what ever he wishes. And I mean EVERYTHING!_

_3. Enjoy yourself! ;D_

_~Mistress Uchiha Mikoto

* * *

_

_I don't want to be in her bad books!_

I carefully slipped it over my head, and to my immense relief, it didn't fit. I placed the fine linen back into the bag and zipped it up before shoving my hand back in the wardrobe to find my normal clothes.

I pulled them out and slipped the clothes bag in and pushing it right to the edge, not wanting a reminder any time soon that one day I will have to wear that.

When I was decent and presentable in my clothes I walked out of the servant chambers, and tracked my way over the large grassy field to the main house.

* * *

Yet again feeling smug, I slipped my card in the card reader, almost enjoying the beeping sound it mad a few seconds afterward.

I made my way down the long hallway that lead to Sasuke's room. It seemed to take a eternity, but I finally made it.

I stopped dead outside the door.

_How should I walk in?_

_INNER- Shy?_

_Na, did that yesterday_

_INNER-Well then, that only leaves confident!_

_Right confident!_

But I wasn't. But my INNER was right, that was the only option left.

I placed my hand on the handle and swung it open.

"HI SASUKE!" I shouted

Wrong move. He jumped so bad he nearly fell out of his bed. When he recovered he was panting. I rushed to his side.

_Oooopsss…._

He grabbed hold of my shoulders, faced me and whispered one simple word in my ear.

"…Annoying…" he breathed.

_Control your temper. Control your temper. Control your temper…._ I mentally repeated.

I had been known to fly of the handle over silly stupid things.

He was still shaking when I got my temper in check. I took hold of his hands and removed them from my shoulders, instead I wrapped them around my waist, bringing him closer. I placed one of my hands on the back of his head, which was now snuggling into my chest, and the other one rubbed circles into his back.

"Sssssshhhhh….. I'm sorry. I'm here, I promise not to make you jump again." I cooed to him.

When he became still I pulled away, his hand still on my waist as I moved mine to his shoulders, we sat there for a bit. I eyed his hands and giggled. When he realised why, he pulled them away and blushed like crazy.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"No problem, how about that book hey?" I suggested

He nodded as I skipped over to the case. I scanned the titles. I found one that caught my interest. It was a short book named Tredicino.

I picked it up and swayed my way over to Sasuke.

"This one look good?" I asked as I placed the book on his lap so he could get a good look.

"Hn" he grunted as he squirmed his way over to the other side of the bed.

I was a bit offended at first. But then I realised it was to make room for me. I smiled thankfully at him as I placed my bum on the edge of the bed.

He looked a bit annoyed at first, but then took hold of the covers and pulled them down so his abdomen was on show. He patted the space next to him as I shyly creeped in and pulled the covers back over us both.

I opened up the book and began. The book was about a poor boy that explored the jungle, but one day he let loose a wolf that kept eating people. So to save the village he captured the wolf with clever tricks, as a reward the king gave him lots of money and he was no longer poor.

_INNER-Wish that would happen to us…_

_Yeah me too…_

I looked at Sasuke, he was staring intently out of the window, it was almost like he was looking for error about it. But his eyes were out of focus, looking for something beyond his garden.

"Errrr…. You okay?"

His eyes regain focus, as he jumped slightly and turned to face me. It was a pleading look, which was very odd.

"What's it like outside?" he questioned.

_INNER-He's never been outside!_

_What the hell is wrong with this boy?_

"Um Well there are trees and grass and …" _Okay this is pathetic, I suck at this _"Why don't we just go outside?"

He shook his head sadly and closed his eyes. He looked deep in thought so I chose not to interrupt him. He opened his eyes again and stared at me with a determined look on his face.

"Take me outside. Now" he ordered.

"Errr… alright then?" _Stupid, selfish, bossy bastard_

I wriggled out of the bed and took hold of his hands while pulling him to the edge of the bed, so his legs were hanging over the edge. With one little pull he was on his feet, and oh my word was he tall.

_INNER-Holy shit! We're only up to his flipping shoulder_

_Yeah, but did you feel how light he is? He probably cant stand up on his own._

I tested my theory and let go of his hand. Which was a epic mistake.

His ankles gave way, and he tumbled to ward the ground, luckily I caught him though. He would probably have broken if I had let him fall. He looked up with a angry face on.

"Annoying" he grumbled.

I ignored the comment, it was getting increasingly easier to do that. It was like I would be upset if I got annoyed with him, in all honesty I was scaring myself!

I placed his hands on a bed post and let him try to hold him self up, he did it with great effort. I quickly ran to his bathroom and grabbed the scales before helping him on them.

I looked down at the screen, it read:

* * *

**95lbs

* * *

**

_INNER-Oh my Gosh! He's light!_

Being scared about his well being, seeing as he only weighed a small amount, I looked up. To my complete wonder he was blushing, when he caught my eye he looked away quickly and the blush increased ten fold.

_INNER-Putting that aside, he wants to go outside, that's his wish and we don't want Mikoto to have our arses, so what do we do?_

_Hmmm… well we could practice standing up, then when he can do that we'll practice walking and so on and so forth…_

_INNER-Perfect!_

"Well Sasuke, I don't think we can make it outside today, so what we'll do" I said while helping him back into bed "is practice everyday, the one day, for sure! We'll go outside and we can take a picnic and everything!" I beamed thinking about all the possible outcomes

_INNER-Maybe even get our first kiss!_

_SHUT UP! But I guess it is a possibility…

* * *

_

**Well there we are! Took me forever to write but I did it,**

**So for all my efforts … PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

**

**TWILIGHT, DEATHNOTE WANT THEIR APPLE BACK!**

**By the ways, if you are with me with this, paste it on the end of your stories as well!**

**;D BOOYA ;D

* * *

**

**Oh yeah *ekhem* please review again**

**PEACE-OUT**

**MO-FO's**

**XXX**


	8. Hopes for 2012

**Hello to all my beautiful readers who I have let down,**

** Let me start this note with an apology, as I have let you down with cowardice, but this note is one to say that I will be returning to FF, and will continue and finish all my stories in the new year of 2012. Sadly I will not be able to continue Teacher Affair as it rightfully belongs to Brooklyn-King00, and when I 'quit' FF, I returned the story and he now has a replacment, I am not sure of the writer's pen name, you will have to contact Brooklyn-King00 yourselves and ask.**

**I pray and hope that I will still be supported, and I let all you out there know that I have a good reason to not continue now as I am pregnant with my first child, with my fiance Noah Perdy, my one and only beautiful husband-to-be who has helped and supported me with everything I have been througth. So, just a thank-you to him too. Please, I beg of you, have patience and let me continue with my work when my baby has grown a little and I will have the time and effort to deliver a great story instead of a stupid rushed one.**

** Also, a very big thank-you and sorry to Brooks Hayes, who has also stuck with me through thick and thin, even when I have fucked up and been the biggest bitch to him. Good-bye for a little while and I hope to write for you all again soon, hopefully sooner then 2012 as I have missed FF.**

**Yours truly  
_Falling-with-fait  
-WBP_**


	9. Village Hidden In The Snow

**Argghhh! Guess who's back? Yup, you guessed it, I'm back to be more annoying then ever before with a new name, so be prepared! :P I'm really sorry for making you wait, but as you probably all know I was pregnant and getting married, whilst getting disowned and trying to find a job and house … so life was getting pretty hectic, but thankfully its all over now :3 –insert sigh of relief-**

**So yup, here's the next chapter of My Pink Haired Remedy**

* * *

**Key:  
**_Thoughts  
_Real life

* * *

**My Pink Haired Remedy  
**By _–Vash-De-La-Trinkettes_

* * *

!*- SaKUra'S PoINt oF vIEw -*!

Yesterday to Sakura seemed like a dream, just too good to be true. In all honesty she was quite aware that nothing spectacular had happened, but still, the thought of her and Sasuke interacting like they'd been good friends for a long time sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

The morning came quickly after a troubled night, like every time you know something good is happening the next day, or your looking forward to it, sleep seems to be an impossible task. She tossed and turned, but soon sleep captured her and nicely introduced her to the morning.

The pinkette made a quick journey to the bath house where she slipped off all her clothes and dipped her hands into the cold water. Cupping them whist inside the liquid, she brought her hands up to her face. Wiping the water across her hairline and letting it dribble down her face she shut her eyes and thought about all the possibilities of the things she could do with Sasuke.

_INNER- 'Hehe, I can think of a few things' –insert suggestive wink-  
'Owh hush up Inner, I think we could do some more reading, we could play a little game where I lead him around the room with his hands, brush his hair again an-'_

"Fall in love" said a calm voice

The voice had interrupted her thoughts and made Sakura jump out of her skin as she realized that she must be standing in front of the owner of the voice completely stark naked. Quickly covering herself up with the nearest towel, she spun around to be met with Mikoto.

_INNER- 'This woman truly is mad and scarier then anything we've ever seen before  
_Sakura's Inner then passed out from a heart attack.

"M… Mistress, y … You scared me, urm, how can I help you?" stuttered the small pink haired girl as she try to keep the towel firmly under her arms.

Mikoto gently swayed closer to Sakura, and bent down on one knee so their faces were level.

_Oka-san is not going to be happy about that stain mistress Mikoto has just caused on her dress …_

"Sakura hun, I just had the most wonderful dream" said the woman still looking half asleep _Maybe she really has gone off the deep end_ "I went to see Sasuke and check up on him, when I got a phone call from my eldest son Itachi, do you remember him?"

_WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BRINING UP THIS ITACH I DUDE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE BLOODY WELL IS!  
_Instead of voicing her opinions, she limply shook her head

"How strange … well anyway, he had called me about a most spectacular dream he had. To my immense surprise it was exactly the same as mine. Do you know what both the dreams had in common Sakura hun?"

Sakura hadn't dreamt one thing last night, so she was absolutely clueless, so to Sakura, Mikoto just looked like a crazy old woman going around imagining phone calls and crazy shit she dreams up.

"I'll tell you then, both our dreams involved Sasuke, he was fit and healthy walking, no, running around a field. I tried to catch up to him, but he was simply too fast. It didn't help how compact the flowers were, the more I tried to run to him, the tougher the flowers got until the point I could no longer move. I stood there, happy, just staring at my baby enjoying himself…" Mikoto trailed off as her eyes grew tearful "All of a sudden, Sasuke froze, as he turned around to face me, his face sunk and his healthy body disintegrated and was blown away with the wind. The air got cold and rain clouds came over. I became just as sick as Sasuke as I sank to the ground; I also turned around to be faced with my husband, Fugaku."

The name Fugaku triggered something deep inside Sakura. It brought fear to her, made her shiver and shake and want to run to her mother, both of them huddle up in the wardrobe and never come out again.

Tears slithered down the small girl's cheeks. She brought her small hands up to her face again as she touched the warm salty drops. They were a mystery to Sakura, how could one name bring her to her knees?

Mikoto reached out to Sakura and brought her close into her chest.

"He crushed the flowers as he approached Sasuke, I tried to hold his feet, stop him, but he was too strong. He raised a fist in the air and was about to strike Sasuke when the ground under him moved and brought him tumbling down to his stomach. Vines and bugs grew over him, holding him in place; more grew around Sasuke, protecting him. Only then did I realize that the beautiful flowers protecting him were Sakura blossoms …"

Sakura was about to ask what the woman was implying when she interrupted.

"Fugaku snapped the vines and got up again, instead of trying to hurt Sasuke, he fled and a small weasel fell out of his pocket. The weasel was bleeding, but it picked up every individual petal and vine. The weasel sewed them back together and the plant blossomed and somehow stopped the weasel's bleeding. The weasel placed the flowers on his back and tried to run to Sasuke, but he was still hurt. Then a fox came charging and picked up both the weasel and the flowers, it came to me and lead me to Sasuke. The weasel hopped down and placed one Sakura blossom on his forehead … Sasuke slowly regained his health, he opened his eyes and then I woke up…"

_INNER- 'What … the actual fuck?'  
'I have no idea, is the woman crazily implying that I'm going to save Sasuke? Apart from anything else and how crazy it is, how the hell does she expect me to do that?'  
INNER-'Yeah … still though, Itachi dreamt the same thing, you do know what Itachi translates to right?'  
'No …'  
INNER-'Dummy, it translates to weasel, like the one in the crazy woman's dream!'  
'So? She also mentioned a fox? How do you explain that one then?'  
INNER-' I don't know! The woman is obviously completely off her nut, but there may be a little truth in what she's saying!'  
'Owh, shut up Inner!'_

Mikoto was gently rubbing Sakura's back when she parted her lips and said the craziest thing yet

"Sakura, I want to put you and Sasuke on a plane and fly you over to his brother Itachi up in the Village Hidden in the Snow, do you understand?"

Sakura pushed her way out of Mikoto's tight grip, almost stumbling onto the floor. Her heart pounded, and it pounded hard. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears; she tried to block the sound out, tried to calm herself, but it was a feeble attempt.

Clutching the towel closer, Sakura slipped on her pants and bra, of which she was very embarrassed, she had only just started wearing a bra, so it was still difficult to get on and maneuver into the perfect position. Just as her fingers struggled to do up the last clasp, and pull it around herself so the cups were facing the right way to support her, Mikoto grabbed her wrists and pulled her around to face her.

"You listen to me now Haruno Sakura and you listen to me good! I am not doing this for fun, to upset you, to give you a holiday, but to protect you. Yes, it may just be a crazy coincidence that me and my son had the same dream, but the fact that he was panicked to tell me, makes me worry even more" Mikoto mercifully loosened her grip and hung her head. "I don't normally listen to my gut, or Itachi's for that matter, but when it comes to Fugaku, I am willing to take all precautions. Now pack yours and Sasuke's things, the plane is leaving 2 hours, got that? 2 hours, be ready at the front gate with Sasuke, no matter how much he protests, get him there, understood?"

Sakura was more than a little frightened, but none the less nodded her head quickly

"I'm sorry for being so mean Sakura hun" she whispered out with a sad smile "but, what needs to be done, needs to be done"

* * *

As expected, Protest Sasuke did, it was no mean feat for Sakura to pack her things as she only had 2 dresses, she would have just had to pack 1 if Mikoto hadn't gone snooping and double checked that Sakura had indeed packed her French Maid outfit.

Sasuke's things were a little more intense as she had to include oxygen bottles and such in his case. After a lot of packing and trouble, she had finally done it. Not forgetting that she had to dress Sasuke smart for the first time in his life, lets just say that the black shorts, long white socks, black loafers, white dress shirt, black pencil tie, and black blazer with the Uchiha fan printed on the back and on the breast pocket was not doing it for him at all, he squirmed and struggled, complaining that the fine articles of clothing were too itchy and uncomfortable. Then Sasuke decided to throw a fit as he complained about being too tired to stand let alone walk.

"I'm *cough* not going and that's *cough* final" screamed the unreasonable boy

Momentarily giving up, she let Sasuke sit back down as he quickly immersed himself in covers and fine linen. Face palming at all the creases he had just caused in his clothes, she remembered Mikoto and quickly got back on task.

"Sasuke, please … I really need you to come with me, please Sasuke, help me out"

Sasuke looked Sakura straight in the eye, his mouth gaped but no words came out. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. He gaped more, blushed a little then clenched his fists.

"Sasuke …?"

"SHUT UP, I HATE YOU!" he screamed from the top of his lungs "I HATE THIS, I HATE IT ALL, I DON'T WANT TO GO SAKURA, I WANT TO STAY HERE AND GET BETTER, I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU, I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY SO … so that we can have picnics, and play tag and have all types of fun … Sakura, I don't want to go" he pleaded

Sakura's heart dropped. He was just worried about him never getting better. That was completely reasonable; he was worried about being bed ridden for the whole of his life, he was scared that because of this trip, because of his own father he would never feel the sun light completely on his skin, never eat solids outside enjoying nature, never to have fun.

Sakura let out a little sigh with a sad smile, perching on his bed side, she took his hand in hers, placing the bundle of fingers on her lap.

"I swear to you Uchiha Sasuke, that one day we will have lots of fun outside, with picnics, tag, fizzy drinks, sweeties and anything your heart desires, but for now Sasuke, we have to go" she tried to soothe

"Absolutely anything my heart desires? You promise?" he said looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"As long as you tell me that you don't really hate me" she gigged

A very worried look flashed upon his face as he gripped Sakura's hands tighter "No Sakura, I don't hate you, I promise, and I don't find you annoying either for that matter. You're … you're my best friend … my only friend … Sakura, I'm just scared, not of my brother, but … the world seems so scary … with all its unknown people, wild animals, harsh weather … in all honesty Sakura, I'm … I'm scared…" he confessed

His head hung low, he glared at his covers and his grip on Sakura's hands grew tighter with ever passing second. His frail frame started to shake and to Sakura's despair, he sobbed and tears fell from his concealed face.

"owh Sasuke … I-

"I'm scared okay? Go ahead, laugh at me" he sneered as he turned his head to the side and almost glared a hole in the window

"Sasuke, I would never laugh at you!" shouted Sakura; she was a little more then offended that Sasuke would even consider Sakura laughing at him for being worried. "Everyone gets scared sometimes, and right now you have more reason than anyone else in the world. But you know what else Sasuke? Everyone has to be brave, just get on with it, and right now, you have to be brave just like everyone else … Sasuke, we have to go"

The raven haired brat whipped his head around, his eyes flashed red as his top lip cured into a revolting sneer.

"Don't you think that I'm trying? I'm trying very hard to be brave, to gather all my energy, heck, I'm trying hard to not whimper at just the thought of making it down the stairs … I, I know I can do it … but I just need you to help, not to tell me I'm a big cry baby!"

Sakura's hands lassoed around the boys neck as she held him close, as she cuddled into him, his arms snaked around her as his neck grew lax and found its way into Sakura's strawberry locks.

"Then let's do it Sasuke, you and me, let's make it to the Village Hidden in the Snow. Lets, get moving, all I ask, is that you trust me and try and control your temper, if you do that for me, then I will do the same for you" she whispered into his neck with great energy.

She waited for a reply, after waiting for a little while the silence began to worry her. Gently moving her head, she looked up at Sasuke to see him slightly dribbling and already nearly half asleep. A smile involuntarily spread across her face.

"Sasuke…?"

"I promise" he slurred "but let's just get moving now before I fall asleep"

And with that, Sakura picked Sasuke up; almost tossing him over her shoulder they hobbled down the hall. When they reached the half way point, Sasuke attempted to walk on his own, he still wasn't ready for that, so instead of tacking the problem alone, he allowed Sakura to place one of his long arms around her shoulders. Then they spotted Juugo.

"Our bags are in Master Sasuke's room, if you could collect them for us that would be a great help" asked Sakura polietely

Instead of getting straight to the job like he normally did, Juugo stood there completely gob smacked. After a few seconds of gaping at the pair, 2 other servants came through the door and looked as if they were almost going to collapse from shock

_Errr … what's going on?_

"Didn't you hear you big oaf? Miss Sakura said get our bags! *cough* Well go on, get them now! *cough cough*" ordered the irritated master of the house

"Sasuke! Apologize right this second!" demanded the little cherry head.

To everyone's surprise, including Sakura's, he did indeed do what he told and muttered out a small sorry. After this revelation, all servants looked just about ready to fall dead on the floor.

This definitely was the start of the new Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

The loading of the bags went pretty smoothly, Sasuke's bags were taken into 1st class luggage storage, Sakura's was going to go into middle class, but luckily both Sasuke and Mikoto made a fuss, mentioning the name Uchiha a few times seemed to suffice after a while.

Sasuke and Sakura both had 1st class seats, well, Sasuke had two because he wanted to sit next to the window, but when he wanted to rest or felt sick, he wanted to move a little further away, when he recovered, he wanted the window seat etc. And so the charade went on the whole 5 hour journey.

Watching Sasuke moving back and forth like a yo-yo did amuse Sakura. Watching him peek through the window for a while as his eyes filled with awe, then the sickness and dizziness would kick in, so he'd move away was the only thing that stopped Sakura crying.

She wanted to be strong for Sasuke, she could tell he was enjoying the adventure, but he was still slightly terrified. When she was departing it was a very quick goodbye to everyone and everything she'd even known. Including her Oka-san. Sakura thought about her mother and how much she loved her, how much she missed her, how much she wished she was still at home with her, huddled up being told a story about ninjas or magicians and sometimes even her father.

Sakura didn't really know much about the mystery man that went by the name of Kakashi. She knew her surname should really be Hatake, but Kakashi sadly went missing before the wedding. It broke her Oka-san's heart, but her Oka-san knew something that no one else knew. Not even Kakashi. No one knew about Rin's little secret, Sakura.

Sakura meant just as much to her mother as her mother did to her. So when the two were split it was very heart breaking indeed.

"SAKURA! THE SKY HAS DANDRUFF AND IT'S GOING TO SMOTHER US ALL!" Sasuke randomly screamed.

Sakura was alarmed for a little while, but soon realized what had Sasuke in a panic.

"Sasuke, calm down" she cooed sweetly to the undeserving boy as she stroked his sweaty matted hair, she had noticed that he liked that action very much "Its just snow, its when it rains, but its too cold outside, so the water freezes and makes snow"

"Owh … what does it feel like?" he questioned as he snuggled deeper into Sakura

"Cold, very very cold" she admitted with a frown growing deep in her cute features still petting Sasuke's head

"Why are you frowning?" he asked worried

"I'm just not a fan of cold weather, that's all" she slightly lied with a reassuring smile

"Owh, me neither … I like my warm bed"

"Its good that you're out of your bed Sasuke, but I just wished we'd been relocated somewhere warmer"

"I guess so, but I wont mind the weather, Itachi will look after me, and now I've got you too" he said smiling thankfully

"That's right Sasuke, you've got me, now sleep, your tired, I can tell" she giggled

"I've got Sakura" he murmured placing his head in Sakura's soft and comforting lap "I've got my Sakura" he carried on "I've got my sweet sweet Sakura …"

* * *

"You owe me 5 bucks!"

"What? Why the hell do I owe you 5 bucks?"

"The bet! I told you that Miss Sakura was going to melt that boy's heart!"

"She hasn't done it yet, Oh come on, its not finished yet"

"Your certainly right" whispered Mikoto worriedly gazing out the window "Its no where near over yet"

_I know you're out there Fugaku_ Thought Mikoto with deep anger _I swear to god, you lay a finger on any of those children, including Itachi, I will destroy you … I promise you that, I will destroy you._

* * *

**And that concludes our latest chapter of My Pink Haired Remedy! So REVIEWS and most greatly received, and there are lots of Itachi shaped cookies –insert suggestive wink-**

**So yup, I'm thinking of doing an ItaXSaku because if given the chance, I would bum rape that shmexy mother fucker Uchiha … -drowns on drool-**

**So yes yes, REVIEWS = ITACHI SHAPED COOKIES ;)**

**-**_**Vash-De-La-Trinkettes-**_


End file.
